


Temporary

by moonlup



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlup/pseuds/moonlup
Summary: 76 and Reaper have found they're both trying to figure out how Overwatch fell and grudgingly agree to work together. Identities come out when they wake Athena at an abandoned Watchpoint. Athena's PoV.





	

Athena suddenly became aware after- she checked her internal clock. Six years. Six years since the PETRAS Act had called for the shutdown of Overwatch and she had been taken offline. A sense of relief filled her as she began bringing sensors and systems online, starting in the communications room. Two men were there, one older and wearing a jacket with the number ‘76’ on the back, a tactical visor hiding his features and a pulse rifle held in his hands. The second man was finishing closing the power box and dressed completely in black. His face was also hidden, though his mask resembled a skull of some sort.

“Commander Morrison, it is good to see you,” she said warmly as she detected his vitals. “I’m glad to see the reports from Zurich were incorrect.” The last intel she had regarding the bombing was that both commanders had perished in it. Yet here Morrison was, older, worse for wear, but definitely alive. His heart rate had increased significantly at her statement.

“Morrison?” The dark clothed man turned sharply to face the commander. Athena could detect no vitals from him at all. Her sensors seemed to only see a cloud of heat and energy and some sort of enclosed communication system that she could not access. She tried to bring more of her systems online but she seemed to be limited both by power and to the room they were in.

The commander huffed angrily. “It’s Soldier 76 now. As far as the world knows Jack Morrison _did_ die in Zurich. That’s not going to change now.”

“Acknowledged, Commander 76,” Athena responded smoothly. “I have updated my files accordingly.”

“Jack,” said the second man, disapprovingly crossing his gauntleted arms over his chest. His voice was strangely deep and heavily modulated it seemed, though Athena couldn’t be certain. She began rerouting systems trying to bring more of herself online.

“Shut it, Reaper,” 76 growled at him, fingers tightening on his rifle. “Athena being active means we can get what we’re after and get out of here that much faster, so get to work.” 

Reaper made no motion to move. “I thought you were dead,” he said, a breath of a laugh in his voice mixed with disbelief.

“Just get the damned data,” 76 snarled, his rifle twitching up for a moment. Reaper bowed his head thoughtfully, then shook it slightly as he let out a sigh.

“Athena, Priority Access Code Golf Romeo Six Three Seven Echo Alpha.” The bone mask lifted to watch 76.

“Confirmation?”

“El sol ha oscurecido.”

“Blackwatch Access Code acknowledged. Welcome back, Commander Reyes.” Internally Athena was confused as to how a man who didn’t even read as alive had access to Reyes’ code but she hadn’t been programmed to question it aloud. Instead she continued rerouting her systems to- ah, there. A few more of her sensors kicked to life and she inspected Reyes more closely. 

Hm.

76’s eyebrows had risen above his visor as he stared at Reyes, the line of his shoulders relaxing and then tensing again sharply. 

“How do you have access to Blackwatch codes?” He demanded, his tone taking a dangerous edge.

Reyes shrugged another laugh, dropping his arms to his sides again. “Same way I knew where all those safe houses were.” 

“You said you worked in Blackwatch.”

“That’s right.”

“But only one person would know that code.” Reyes said nothing, just continued facing 76. “Mask off.” Reyes began to shake his head and 76 barked, “Off!” This time the rifle did come up to point at him. 

“Easy, Jack,” he said, amused as his lifted his hands up in acquiescence. “I just…I don’t exactly look _right_ under here.”

“I don’t care,” 76 growled. “Take it off.”

“Been a while since I heard you say that,” Reaper laughed. 76 clicked his safety off. “Alright, alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The bone mask wisped away into nothingness, confirming Athena’s readouts. 76’s heart rate elevated again.

Underneath was the visage of Commander Reyes, but…twisted. Off. His skin was pale and grey and not intact. Patches of it were missing over his jaw, sealing shut as Athena scanned only to spread open at the other end of the hole, constantly shifting. The teeth, when visible, were misshapen and out of order. His eyes were the wrong color, reddish, and more blinked into being as the open patches of flesh drifted by only to wink out of existence as the flesh closed itself again.

“Happy?” Reyes asked, angry now, voice still sounding modulated. 76 said nothing as the muzzle of his rifle drifted down and Reyes made a disgusted noise. The bone mask smoked back into place. “Forget this,” he snapped, turning away. “Athena, I need a list of all last known locations of Overwatch and Blackwatch agents.”

“Compiling. I am unable to access anything outside this room, however. It is possible I could update the data if I could access a network.”

“Understood. Just give me what you've got.”

“Acknowledged, Commander Reyes.” Silence fell as she worked, systems still sluggish due to limited power.

“How?” The skull mask glanced at 76 as he spoke. “I saw- you were a corpse!”

“Still am,” Reyes said bitterly. “No thanks to you.”

“Technically, you are a collection of nanomachines,” Athena chimed in and Reyes snorted. “List is complete.” He produced a memory stick and plugged it in.

“Hardly a difference. Transfer all data to this, Athena.”

“Acknowledged.”

“But how?” 76 asked again.

“You’ll have to ask Ziegler,” growled Reyes.

“Transfer complete.”

Reyes removed the memory stick and pocketed it. “Athena, Code Oscar Whiskey Two Five Echo Zulu. Erase all files pertaining to today and shut down.”

“Confirmation?” She had hoped she would be allowed to stay online, but her programming didn’t allow her to question authorization codes.

“La luna está oscura.”

“Acknowledged. Goodbye, Commanders.”

She wondered how long she would be offline this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written any fanfiction for years but I woke up at 2AM today with the start of this in my head. It's definitely a little rough and I'm not too fond of the ending, but eh. Spanish is Google Translate, apologies for any inaccuracies.


End file.
